Vascular Biology 2019 NAVBO's Developmental Vascular Biology and Genetics Workshop (Organizers: Victoria Bautch, UNC-Chapel Hill and Courtney Griffin, OMRF) and NAVBO's Vascular Matrix Biology and Bioengineering Workshop (Organizers: Kayla Bayless, Texas A&M University and Marlene Rabinovitch, Stanford University) October 27-31, 2019 Asilomar Conference Grounds, Pacific Grove, California Principal Investigator: Victoria Bautch Project Summary/Abstract The field of vascular biology has experienced an explosion of information in recent years. In light of this wealth of information, there is an increased need for interdisciplinary exchange of ideas and discussion. Vascular biology has evolved over the past decade as a major cross-disciplinary field that impacts numerous major human diseases, including atherosclerosis, hypertension, lung disease, cancer, neurological disorders, diabetes, stroke, and hematological disorders. Many key cellular events leading to these pathologies recapitulate processes that take place during vascular development and are influenced by genetics, vascular cell responses, the extracellular matrix, and biophysical forces. This important intersection between developmental biology, genetics, matrix biology, and bioengineering has major implications for vascular diseases, including those that originate in the microcirculation, and also for stem cell biology, vascular differentiation, and regeneration. The eighth Developmental Vascular Biology and Genetics Workshop will be held concurrently with the seventh Vascular Matrix Biology and Bioengineering Workshop, with contributions from the Microcirculatory Society. This joint meeting will bring together scientists with the common interest of understanding how blood vessels form in development, how this information pertains to pathological states, and how it can be exploited for regeneration. The program was developed to include the latest unpublished information in topics of interest in both of these fields and the microcirculation field, and to integrate novel, emerging themes in each area and at the intersection of these previously separate fields. We request funds to partially support both interdisciplinary, international workshops, which will also incorporate aspects of the microcirculation and bring together investigators from the academic and private sectors, along with trainees from diverse fields of study for five days of intense discussion and study. The meeting will be held at the Asilomar Conference Grounds in Pacific Grove, CA from October 27-31, 2019. We have a roster of speakers that includes leaders in developmental vascular biology and genetics, vascular matrix biology and bioengineering, and microcirculation. We also include among invited speakers more junior investigators making breakthroughs in vascular research. In addition, almost half of the workshop speakers will be chosen from submitted abstracts to capture the latest unpublished work in these disciplines, with the majority of abstract presentations from early stage investigators and trainees. Our goal is to foster high-level exchange of ideas amongst a diverse group of investigators, including those directly involved in translational research. We include joint sessions on emerging technologies and vascular therapeutics to facilitate interactions among researchers involved in basic and clinical/translational research. The meeting seeks insight into new therapeutic approaches to ameliorate a broad spectrum of pathological states, including developmental defects, atherosclerosis, hypertension, myocardial infarction, and stroke.